The invention relates to a basketball goal apparatus for use to play floor basketball games, and more particularly relates to a basketball goal apparatus having a ball return feature permitting practice or play by one person.
Heretofore applicant devised a game ball apparatus for free standing on a basketball floor or other hard floor surface. The goal apparatus does not include a bank board and thus permits players to shoot a basketball into the goal from a position anywhere about the 360.degree. circumference of the rim. This goal structure includes a circular rim disposed in a plane parallel to the floor and supported above the floor by four legs angling outward with respect to the rim. The legs are secured to a circular standard serving as a base for the goal apparatus.
It has been found that a single player using such a goal structure must rebound the ball anywhere in the 360.degree. area about the rim, since there is no bank board on the goal apparatus. It would be highly desirable, particularly for practicing by a single player, to provide a ball return feature to the goal structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a free standing, basketball goal having a ball return structure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a ball return structure to a free standing goal apparatus which structure will not overturn the goal apparatus when impacted by the basketball.